The Tearful Crystal Mother
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru |- !Closing song: |Koi ni Koishite |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Reminiscent Golden Eye |- !Next episode: |Tears of Love for the Dark Knight » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|Previously animated as the OVA Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother |} "The Tearful Crystal Mother" (涙のクリスタル・マザー Namida no Kurisutaru Mazā) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the first chapter from the fourth Magic Kaito volume. This marks the second time this particular Magic Kaito chapter has been animated, the first being the Detective Conan OVA Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother. The story was completely reanimated for the series of Magic Kaito anime specials most likely in order to include the anime original character Spider and continue the overarching plot of the specials. Cast |} Gadgets |} Plot 'Story ' In the Royal Express of Private Room A, Kaitou Kid is very pleased to meet Selizabeth, the queen of the principality of Ingram. Later in the lounge, Selizabeth is having a cup of tea while discussing to the police inspector, Ginzo Nakamori about that she met the thief, Kaitou Kid. Nakamori was shocked hearing that until sudden, her guards have their guns ready to shoot Nakamori but stopped by Selizabeth. Selizabeth told Nakamori that she met Kid in her private room earlier just as he promised in the message. He was trying to steal her homeland's prideful treasure and the Ingram's largest topaz, the Crystal Mother. |} The reason why he didn't steal it is because that he probably figured it out with just a glance that it was a fake. The real Crystal Mother is hidden somewhere in the Royal Express of a certain place. Of course, Selizabeth is not going to tell anyone where it is including Nakamori because she thinks Kid might be listening inside the train. Nakamori then orders his men to check all the passengers to find Kid but Selizabeth forbids it. From now on, it is a showdown between Selizabeth and Kid. There are two more hours before the Royal Express reaches to the station. Selizabeth's son named Phillip, the prince of the principality of Ingram mentions about her mother's necklace that it's a little strange. Selizabeth tells Phillip to not leave his room and every time Phillip calls her mother, she wants him to call her majesty in public. Suddenly, Phillip's nanny named Alice appears and apologizes to Selizabeth for not watching Phillip. Since the king of principality of Ingram named Henry passed away two years ago, Alice is the only person Selizabeth can trust for her to take care of Phillip. When Nakamori checks the fake Crystal Mother that Phillip mentions, he found a tracking device from Kid. Nakamori yells on the device saying that as long as he's here, he won't let Kid get the jewel. He throws it to the ground and steps on it. Kaito now can't hear anything. Aoko asks Kaito whats wrong and Kaito said it's nothing. Kaito just sits and thinks. In the viewing car are normal civilians. The next one is the dining car. It's been planned that the queen will be in the dining car. Everything after the lounge has been reserved. However, the criminals from the mysterious organization are targeting the jewel and hiding somewhere. Kaito will have a chance during dinner time. Kaito has to figure out where the real jewel is before they do. Kaito and Aoko are soon going to meet the queen. Meanwhile, Snake is communicating to Spider that they are going to target the jewel as well. Selizabeth and Nakamori are going to have dinner together in the dining room. When Selizabeth is about to serve sake to Nakamori, he nervously declines because he's on duty. Suddenly, Selizabeth's guards are glaring at Nakamori which made him change his mind. Later, when Kaito and Aoko arrive in the dining room, Nakamori is little drunk. Nakamori introduces Kaito and Aoko to the queen. When Kaito and Aoko are having dinner, Kaito wonders where the jewel is and he thinks it's in a cat's eye. The Ingram's pet cat is named Caesar and it's currently on Selizabeth's left shoulder. When Phillip calls Caesar to him, he shows Caesar to Kaito and Aoko. He introduces his full name, Phillip Maximillion Ingram. Aoko wants to hold Caesar but Caesar went under the table. Now it's a chance for Kaito to check the jewel inside the cat's eye. Kaito went under the table, searches it in Caesar's eye, and got scratched by Caesar. Kaito sees that Phillip has a teddy bear in his possession so Kaito checks the teddy bear if it has a jewel but Alice took it back and gave it to Phillip. Phillip whispers to Kaito by asking if he's Kaitou Kid but Kaito declines. Phillip claims that he knows where the hidden jewel is but he won't tell Kaito where it is. Alice now tells Phillip to go back into his room because she doesn't want Selizabeth to get mad. Phillip doesn't want to and he wants to stay because he wants to protect his mother and the jewel from Kaitou Kid. He actually hates his mother because when his father passed away, she changed from nice to mean. Phillip promised his father that he will protect his mother from now on. Suddenly, Selizabeth is very mad so she grabs Phillip's hand and drags him into the room. It made Phillip really sad. Later, Snake is on the move and Alice went to Phillip. Kaito is still watching the queen giving sake to Nakamori and still wonders where the jewel is hidden. Nakamori kindly asks Selizabeth where the jewel is hidden and she will tell him when the Royal Express reaches to the station. Later, Kaito figures out where the jewel is. When Aoko found Caesar, she found Alice who's been knocked out in the restroom and screams. Until twenty minutes left till the Royal Express gets to the station. Suddenly, the blackout occurs and when the lights been turned on, lots of glass of sakes appears on the table. The guards and the queen start searching through sake glasses. Nakamori realizes that the queen hid the jewel with the ice in the glass. Later, Selizabeth found the real Crystal Mother and Kid uses the card gun to shoot at it to retrieve the jewel. Kid requests the queen to remember that Kaitou Kid can freely go anywhere. Also, he will always without a doubt find where the jewel is hidden. He also knows that Selizabeth is the queen and have the heart of the mother. Kid uses the smoke bomb to escape. Nakamori orders his men to call the headquarters and search the whole train to not let Kid escape. Aoko went to his dad and claims that there's trouble. On top of the train, Kid checks the Crystal Mother for Pandora to the moonlight but it's not the right jewel he's looking for. Phillip appears behind Kid and begs him to give it back the jewel because it belongs to the people of his country. Kid tells Phillip that he did a good job finding him. Actually, Phillip is not the only one but he came with Alice. Suddenly, Alice got the weapon and grabs Phillip. It is actually Spider in disguise of Alice. Snake appears behind Spider. He tells Spider to leave and let him take care of the rest. Spider does as Snake tells him and vanishes. Snake orders Kid to put the jewel down and turn around or else he'll shoot. When Kid releases his cape, the cape covers Snake. Once Snake removes the cape out of his way, the tunnel wall is coming and got slammed into the brick wall. The train left Snake behind. 'People' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Kid saves Phillip's life but he still wants the jewel back. Phillip actually wanted to retrieve the jewel so he will be praised by his mother. Kid has a good method for Phillip to know his mother's true feelings and Phillip will hear Kid's method. Meanwhile, the real Alice was saved and Selizabeth is worried about Phillip. When Phillip came to his mother, he apologizes about that he tried getting the jewel back from Kid but fails. Selizabeth slaps Phillip's face in a mad way. The reason why Selizabeth was being so strict is because she had to take the king's place and always protect Phillip no matter what. Selizabeth cries and hugs Phillip. She is so glad that Phillip was safe. Phillip cries in a happy way that Selizabeth does love her own son. He has successfully get to know his mother's real feelings. After that, Kaito secretly saying to himself that Phillip's mother is really a Queen of Hearts, while Aoko is amazed at the sight of the Crystal Mother in her drink. Gallery See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 4 *Crystal Mother *Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials